AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type
The AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type (aka Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type) is a variant of the AMS-119 Geara Doga. It is featured in the original design series CCA-MSV and the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type was a heavy weapon variant of the standard Geara Doga, outfitted with a heavy armament backpack in place of the normal backpack. This new backpack has two large propellant tanks for increased operational time, a Lange Bruno Gun for long-range support purposes, and enhanced propulsion system to compensate for the added weight. Other than these changes, the Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type is the same as the standard Geara Doga. A similar set-up was later used by the AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use). Armaments ;*20cm Lange Bruno Gun :A large gun attached to the Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type's backpack and handheld when in use, it is designed for long-range support purposes. It fires 20cm projectiles that are stored in a replaceable magazine located at the back of the weapon. ;*Beam Sword-Axe :Like the standard Geara Doga, the Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type can carry a beam sword-axe for close combat. It has two beam emitters, allowing it to produce beam blades in the shape of a typical beam saber, pick, or axe. The beam sword-axe is mounted on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Like the standard Geara Doga, the Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type can use one of two different beam machine guns. Each is powered by a replaceable e-pac, with two spare e-pacs stored in the suit's side armor. One of the beam machine guns can be optionally equipped with a grenade launcher, carrying a single grenade, under the barrel. ;*Shield :The Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type can carry the same forearm-mounted shield as the standard Geara Doga. This shield also mounts a pair of small, two-tubed, multi-launchers that can fire grenades or act as smoke dischargers. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :The left arm of the Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type can be replaced with a powerful beam weapon known as mega beam cannon. History Although in U.C. 0096 "The Sleeves" had developed a new mass production mobile suit, the AMS-129 Geara Zulu, the Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type was still used in their mobile suit forces as a long range support unit. These Geara Dogas were painted in a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Variants ;*AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type (Angelo Sauper Custom) Picture Gallery AMS119 GearaDoga HWT - Back View.jpg|CCA-MSV version rear view Ams119gearadogaheavyarm.jpg|Sleeves Custom AMS-119 - Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type - 20cm RangeBruno Gun.jpg|20cm Lange Bruno Gun Details Gundam Diorama Front 3rdAMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. References DogaHtype1.jpg AMS-119 - Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type.jpg|Sleeves Custom - Specifications/Profile/Lineart Geara_Doga_Heavy_Armed_Type_Angelo_Sauper.jpg|Angelo Sauper's Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type Notes & Trivia *The Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type's 'Lange Bruno' gun apears to be named after the 28 cm SK L/40 "Bruno" , a World War II german railroad gun. External links *AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type on MAHQ.net ja:AMS-119 ギラ・ドーガ重装型